Opera TV
'''Opera TV '''Is a television station created by Peter Opera that contains various television shows all of his own creation. It operates from the Opera TV Broadcast Centre in Toad Town. During Opera's reign, access to Mushroom Kingdom TV was blocked so people would only watch Opera TV. Programming The programming is as follows: Phase 1 Opera TV Hero Universe * The Jackals * The Bastulins * Exercise With The Bastulins * The Flame Icarus * Blade and Crew Cutieverse * Cooking Cuties * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies * Treasure Divers Other * Tales of Legend * Opera Comedy |-|Phase 2 Opera TV Hero Universe * The Space Jackals * The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City Cutieverse * Cooking Cuties * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies * Treasure Divers * The Opera Brothers Other * Opera Cards: The Anime * Opera Comedy * The Quest of the Skreek-a-deedles * Opera TV Game Show Themed weeks Occasionally during Phase 1, there would be a week where all Opera TV programming would have new episodes aired tied to a particular theme. Foot Week This week contained content all relating to bare feet. The episodes aired during this time were: * Greenie's Boots * Why do Bastulins Go Barefoot? * Bastu-Party Dance (A woman takes her socks off) * Space Hernandez (Flame Icarus retrieves a girl's sandals) * Young Bruno's Tickle Fight * Stinky Feet Salami * Daffy's Barefoot Fun * Cleo's Story Annoyance Week This week's content removed or altered the parts of the shows that made them most memorable, with the intent being to annoy. The episodes aired during this time were: * Lack of Reuse * Where No Bastulin Has Gone Before * No More Kree-Kraw? * That Was The Day My Parents Died * Oh, Deary Me, What A Mess! * Mega Metal * A Change Of Pace For The Treasure Divers Adults' Week This themed week contained content not normally allowed on children's television. The episodes aired during this time were: * Jackal Sex * The Nast of Nude * EWTB: Masturbation * The Swearing One * Blade's Seventh Blade * Sexy Salami * The Flower Strip * The Clothes Hunt Mid-Season Twists While technically not a themed week due to occurring in Phase 2, the fifteenth episode of each show (except for Opera Cards: The Anime) aired in that phase contained a twist that radically changed the show, such as new characters being introduced or new plot points being revealed. These episodes were: * Part 2 of The Tricolour Planet and Flame Icarus' Search (Zoe and Doz join the Jackal City Hero Agency) * It's Party Time (Damien Chaddeus joins the Lesser Heroes) * There's Something About Jonesington (Smith Jonesington is revealed to be brainwashed) * Wait, He's Been Doing WHAT? (The truth behind Great Sunflower's "study sessions" is uncovered) * The Return of Cleo's Parents (Cleo Watkins' parents attempt to take her away) * Lloyd in Love (The Metal Throng start to steal technology) Film adaptations Several Opera TV shows were given films. These films had higher stakes, were musicals, and would usually close out a season of the show. The films released are as follows: Phase 1 * The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble! (also starring characters from The Bastulins, The Flame Icarus, and Blade and Crew) * Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness * Treasure Divers: Treasure of the Ice Caves * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower Phase 2 Adaptations * The Space Jackals: The Greatest Planet War * Rise of Volcanicon (while technically a two-part TV special, it was released theatrically) * Cooking Cuties: I Wanna Cook Too * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: Where No Miracle Petal Has Ever Gone Before * Treasure Divers: What Lies Within The Depths * The Opera Brothers and the Metal Throng's Mega-Mean Master Plan * Opera Cards The Anime: The Ultimate Battle: The Cards of Legend Original Introduced in Phase 2 are various original movies based around various new concepts. * Iiw the Diva in the World of Glass * Captain Zero: Hero to All Space Shorts In between airings of shows, short animations known as Peter Opera Original Shorts (POOS) would play. They are as follows: * Tales from Jackal City (A limited-run series meant to introduce the Opera TV Hero Universe) * Connor the Clumsy Car * The Story of the Singing Pillars * Flame Icarus' Environmentips * Sharky's Pirate Tales End cards At the end of every episode of a show, a title card appears with someone declaring the show "A Peter Opera Original Production." Then, they do something to shatter the screen. The end card varies between shows. A list of all variants are as follows: * The Jackals - The Black Jackal says the line and does a Jackal Screech. ** The Space Jackals - Same as above, except the Black Jackal is in his ''Jackalium ''uniform. * The Bastulins - Evan Bastulin says the line and does a Sonic Blastulin. * Exercise With The Bastulins - Same as above, except with Mona Bastulin. * The Flame Icarus - Flame Icarus says the line and does a Kree-Kraw. * Blade and Crew - Either Blade, Fists or Guns say the line before using their weapons on the screen. * The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City - Megaphone Mel says the line before using his megaphone's Sonics power on the screen. * Cooking Cuties - Peter Opera says the line and sings a high note. This end card was used for episodes of Treasure Divers prior to "The Karaoke Kontest", as well as episodes of Opera Comedy, Opera TV Game Show, and Tales of Legend. ** During season 2, Sweetie says the line, and screams in anger after being told where he went wrong by an offscreen crew member. * Treasure Divers - Same as above, except with Quomi Creen. In episodes following the movie, a new variant where Quomi screams instead is used. * Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies - A group of Miracle Petals say the line before they all sing a high note. * The Opera Brothers - One of the three brothers says the line before singing a high note. * Opera Cards: The Anime - Peter Opera or Quomi, animated in the style of the show, says the line and sings a high note. * The Quest of the Skreek-a-deedles - One of the good Skreek-a-deedles says the line and performs a Skreek-a-deedle Skree. See also * Opera TV Hero Universe Timeline * Opera TV Greatest Hits * Opera Films - A subsidiary of Opera TV Gallery Title cards Phase 1 72A6599F-32A2-469A-87CD-203AC83DE8DA.png B9D38F0F-AAB7-442A-97C4-0375C440CF42.png FC5FA5B0-277A-4328-B10D-75BD2F8912A5.png 81D9230D-FCC5-458E-83B5-26ABC4AECEC9.png 58B8200E-7552-486F-BE6F-55E4E6F4F6EE.png 93BEE195-08BE-4773-93D4-1363BDD88A58.png E32FDD18-5AF7-4A1D-9193-F982C7FB4C70.png F1031A08-0B0A-4D6B-9672-606A9047D48E.png Phase 2 THE SPACE JACKALS.png DCE36EC9-EAE7-470C-9CBF-E35183065A58.png OPERA CARDS THE ANIME.png Videos Category:Opera Army Category:Opera TV